The Cullen Bunch
by jstarrh
Summary: What happens when Carlisle and Esme meet and get married and six kids are now forced to live together. Follow me on their crazy adventures. I do not own any of these characters, they all belong to Stephenie Meyer.


_**The Cullen Bunch**_

_Here's the story of a long dead lady,_

_Who was bringing up three very lonely girls._

_All of them had eyes of gold, like their mother,_

_None of them have curls_

_Here's the story, of a man named Cullen,_

_Trying to manage three boys on his own_

_They were four men, living all together,_

_So tired of being alone_

_Then one day the lady met this fellow_

_And she knew that he wouldn't be her lunch_

_So this group somehow became a family_

_That's the way we all became the Cullen Bunch._

_The Cullen Bunch, The Cullen Bunch._

_That's the way we became the Cullen Bunch._

EPOV

How did I end up here? Dressed like this, in front of everyone. I would have thought it was a bad dream except for the simple fact that vampires didn't dream. Looking to my left and to my right I saw that the rest of my brothers and sisters were by my side, dressed in their own hideous outfits. I laid the blame completely on Alice. She thought it would be fun to enter the Forks High School talent show, thought it would be fun to go with a 70's theme. Most of us had lived thru the 70's and didn't feel any immediate desire to visit it again and yet here we were.

Although to be fair, I couldn't complain about seeing the girls dressed in form fitting outfits, especially Bella. Dressed in head to toe leather, I was finding it hard to concentrate. Ah, Bella, no one could compare to her. Her long brown hair, expressive eyes, a mind that was impenetrable to my gift. I felt things for her I had never felt for anyone before and it scared me, scared me because for all appearances she was my sister and one shouldn't feel like that about family.

This all began a few months ago when Carlisle and Esme met at a fundraiser, love at first sight. It wasn't enough to just spend eternity together, they wanted to share their love with everyone. They had a large wedding and we all moved in together to prove to the world we were one happy family.

Happy family..pshaw. I was now sharing a room with Emmett because we hadn't gotten a bigger house yet. It was embarassing, granted we didn't sleep but still. Alice and Bella shared a room and I actually felt sorry for Bella, she had no where to hide once Alice decided to make her over. Although lately Alice had been spending more time in Jasper's room than her own. The noises coming from there certainly weren't the sounds of sibling chats.

That brings us back to where we were today, Alice had Jasper wrapped around her finger, she knew how to use his power for evil. One day we came home from school and Alice was quite excited about the upcoming talent show. She had it all planned out from song choice to costumes. We all looked at her like she had grown a third head when suddenly she turned to Jasper and whispered something in his ear. Without warning giddiness and excitement filled the room and the talent show seemed like a spectacular idea.

Now here we were, the auditorium silent as every single student at Forks High stared at us in amazement. No one could actually believe we were up here, we never brought attention to ourselves. Damn that Alice.

The music started, Alice smiled, oblivious to the murderous thoughts of her siblings around her. Taking a deep breath I blocked out everything and began to dance. Together we all began stomping our feet and executing half spins. Then I stepped forward and began to sing.

_Young man, there's no need to feel down_

I saw a few mouths in the crowd drop open. Several cell phones were held up to record this moment for posterity. Going to my happy place in my mind I continued to sing and dance. When the rest of the family joined in the crowd went crazy.

_It's fun to stay at the YMCA_

The crowd mimicked our arm movements, standing up and singing along. I looked down the row at my siblings and I could tell the despite the ridicolous costumes they were getting into it to. Especially Emmett, dressed as a construction worker he kept flexing randomly, Jasper wasn't too happy to be the Indian but I could see his feather headdress shaking with the beat. Then there were the girls, every guy in the auditorium's thoughts were focused on the girls. Rosalie dressed as a GI, Alice as a cowboy had a lasso that she was twirling abover her head, and beautiful Bella all in leather. I needed distracting, this skintight cops outfit left nothing to the imagination.

Although I would never admit it to Alice I was actually having fun as I continued to sing, enjoying the crowd clapping along. The girls would scream when I would turn around and shake it as I sang. School was never going to be the same after this, I thought the lewd thoughts about me were bad before I could only imagine what I was in store for.

Sadly the song came to an end, we all stood together and bowed to thunderous applause and catcalls. Smiling as we walked off stage we couldn't help but laugh as the cheers continued to echo throughout the auditorium. I almost felt sorry for Jessica Stanley who stood off the the side holding a baton in her hand waiting for her turn.

"Okay, you have to admit that I was right, it was fun," Alice couldn't stop gloating.

"I'll admit it Alice, that was fucking great," Emmett's goofy grin lit up his face.

"Definitely fun," Bella and Rosalie agreed.

"Even I had a good time," everyone looked at me shocked, apparently I never had fun.

As we walked to the back of the auditorium everyone smiled at us, congratulating us on a great job. Things were definitely changing around here, perhaps this new family had it's advantages. The show ended and we waited on stage for the winner to be announced. To our shock our names were called and the crowd went wild. We walked up and accepted our award.

The crowd began chanting…_Encore…Encore_

From somewhere in the back the music began again and as we made our way out of the auditorium we began singing again, dancing our way out the door because we're the Cullen Bunch and that's how we roll.

The One with The Football

Enjoying our new found popularity at school was turning out to be more fun than we had anticpated. Everyone had always wanted a piece of us, now they were just more comfortable in asking for it. Suddenly we were the cool kids in school, literally.


End file.
